


High School with Jumin (3 in One)

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: yesa/n: theres three installments to this!! 1. school with jumin (friendship edition)2. jumin and you developing a crush on each other3. school with jumin (romance edition)warnings: underage drinking (note: i do not promote underage drinking)-mod alex





	High School with Jumin (3 in One)

1\. Friends

-BEING SCHOOL FRIENDS WITH JUMIN HAN WOULD INCLUDE-

-staying afterschool every single day studying  
-even if initially you were never a fan of working hard and found peace in procrastinating, being around jumin made you feel like you had to put in at least a little bit of effort  
-that eventually snowballed until the two of you had officially claimed a tree in the quad and proclaimed it was for studying only  
-him roasting you at every chance he gets  
-the first time he saw you didn’t have food from home he immediately insisted he bring you some of Chefs food  
-its become a tradition to eat pork roast sandwiches with a little mustard, some lettuce, a slice of cheese.. together  
-playfully shoving each other at any given moment  
-he’d be the guy to rapid-fire wiggle his eyebrows at you whenever your crush walked into the room  
-the first time the two of you had alcohol you were 17 and had sneaked onto the roof of his place, having stolen a bottle of your fathers oldest wine  
-you mentioned how the two of you drinking on the roof reminded you of a scene in an american show, and this officially started his love for 90′s sitcoms  
-him staying at your place more often than at his own house  
-being so competitive during sports that you always somehow end up forming your own brutal subgroup to play against each other  
-him having to bail you out of trouble with teachers using his “i’m a perfect student and y/n is my friend i’m sure this is a misunderstanding” card  
-platonically sleeping with each other  
-always listening to him rant about having to go into his fathers business, and how he hated the fact that his whole life was planned out  
-he wanted to travel, to meet people, to eat at nice restaurants  
-watching him as he slowly turned into the person he promised himself not to be- cold, detached and following in his fathers footsteps  
-as you got older, the two of you joked around less, but would just enjoy each others company, leaning on each other as support

 

2\. Jumin Falling for You

 

-INTRO-

-lord he was getting on your nerves  
-jumin with his perfectly tousled hair, falling over his striking grey eyes; the way his tongue poked out from between his teeth whenever he focused on his math problems, the way he always kept his sleeves rolled up, tie loose around his neck after lunch, even the stupid way he tried to suppress a smirk whenever someone got an easy answer wrong  
-you hated the mysterious aura, he kept around him, speaking to very few people except for that blue haired friend of his, and yet how he insisted on making it known how smart he was,, i mean he was a Han. woooow. big frickin deal, he was a trustfund kid, just because he could afford a more expensive gucci ripoff didnt make him better than anyone  
-you hated how every single girl in the whole school was head over heels for him, keysmashing to their friends like there was no tomorrow. The only problem was that there was a tomorrow, and tomorrow the cycle would start over; jumin would be hot, girls fall in love with him, it was a sickening circle of doom  
-but what pissed you off the most? was that you were falling in love with him too  
-and he was falling for you too

-JUMIN CRUSHING ON YOU WOULD INCLUDE-

-he’s never done this before, so naturally it took him a while to identify his feelings  
-oh lord have mercy because when he did, he was absolutely mortified, asking V for advice at two in the morning, panicking anyone wanna see stoner V headcannons?  
-he decided to let it be, but couldn’t help but be around you more often  
-him telling really bad jokes to make you laugh  
-always suggesting that the two of you stay afterschool and study together  
-when you jokingly ask if this was his way of telling you that you’re stupid he immediately panics, absolutely terrified that he might’ve insulted you in some way  
-sends you flowers but doesn’t tell you that they’re from him  
-always sending you things because thats how he was taught to show love, that material possessions are the default  
-spends a lot of time looking at other couples, seeing how the hell they work  
-gets weirdly blushy whenever you’re around, stuttering and smiling awkwardly  
-tries to subtly take your hand but misses and accidentally hits your bookbag, effectively knocking it off your shoulder  
\- “oh dear, im so sorry, ahhs,, if we hadn’t already met this would be a cute way to meet”  
-regrets saying that the second the words come out of his mouth, however the laugh he gets as a response makes it worth it  
-almost dies when you rest your head on his shoulder while watching a movie  
-taking you out to corner-stores and buying snacks on the way to school  
-walks you to your classes every day  
-always has super shitty excuses to hang out with you  
-cant help himself from staring at your lips, wishing he could just kiss you  
-ends up biting his lip a lot due to that

 

3\. Dating Jumin Han

 

-first relationships are hard okay? plUs this boy has zero (0) healthy relationships to use as a model so he’s out on a limb here  
-nervously laughs a lot, looking down every time he blushes  
-study dates that turn into coffee dates  
-staying afterschool until theres no one left but the two of you, wandering around the empty classes  
-spoils you as much as a seventeen year old high schooler can  
-is one to make to make cheesy remarks about how “this flower and you share the same beautiful radiance”  
-a lot of your quality time together is spent walking home from school, holding hands as you take long detours, enjoying the quiet streets, where the only noise is the two of you talking and the occasional mewl of a stray cat  
-speAking of stray cats, every time the two of you see one, he’ll excited pull you by the hand towards said kitten, crouching down as he’ll feed it scraps of meat leftover from lunch  
-you didnt know that such a small smile could be filled with so much love  
-attending school baseball games together , you once even convinced him to wear a hat with your guys’ school name on it for school spirit, but he just ended up laughing and put it on you instead  
-that one smile whenever you do something silly, rolling his eyes as he pulls you in for a hug  
-loves it when you kiss his cheek  
-he’s the master at turning tables, and im not talking about physical tables,, you can be complimenting him and the next thing you know he’s making a three page long rant on why youre the most perfect being ever to grace this earth  
-i have a hc that as a teen he owned a lot of hoodies as a part of general teen rebellion, mostly in hues of grey and blue,, he rarely wore them except for on occasion when the two of you would sneak out together at night to wander around town  
-wont hesitate to give you his jacket  
-all of his jackets smell like the woods after a thunderstorm, fresh detergent with a particular spice scent   
-huddling close to each other under the umbrella on days that it rains  
-kissing him between class, even if its a quick peck on the cheek  
-never lets you ever leave after a fight without letting you know that he loves you  
-the two of you getting in trouble during class for laughing  
-not just your boyfriend, but your best friend, the one you trust to hold your secrets and the one he trusts to hold his emotions  
-introducing him to memes  
-he always using meme references in the wrong context through so its terrifyingly awkward but he’s trying   
-his hugs make you feel safe, arms tight around you as he rests his chin on the top of your head, sighing contentedly  
-during autumn, kissing him under the oak tree in front of your school, the taste of cinnamon and marshmallow on his lips  
-would call you at three in the morning to tell you about something funny his cat did, but mainly just loves hearing your voice  
-play argue-debating about anything and everything, however when it comes to the battle of the wits he can easily demolish anyone   
-kisses your hand a lot  
-his main wish is that you never have to live a day where you question whether or not he loves you


End file.
